


How Do You Like The Pink?

by nerdywriter



Category: Video Blogging RPF, Who Killed Markiplier? (Web Series), markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Anchor Jim, Camera Jim - Freeform, Fluff and Humor, Funny, Gen, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Jimiplier - Freeform, Mark Fischbach Egos, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Reader-Insert, Spying, gender neutral reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:40:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24010705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nerdywriter/pseuds/nerdywriter
Summary: You and the Jims decide to play a little prank on Dark.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	How Do You Like The Pink?

**Author's Note:**

> Transferred from my writing tumblr thatnerdywriterrobbie. Hope you like it! ~<3

“Stay low, Jim. Stay low,” you whispered.

“Hey! That’s my line!” reporter Jim protested.

You, Reporter Jim, and Camera Jim crawled through the hallways of the Ego Inc towards Darkiplier’s office, camera Jim recording as always. It was early morning, and none of the other egos were awake yet, making this the perfect time to pull off pranks. Last night after he had gone to bed, you went into Dark’s room to paint his entire bedroom pink. You wanted to pull off a better prank than Wil had done earlier in the week when he released 10 pounds of glitter onto Dark during a meeting.

You were still somewhat new to the family and the egos still thought you were cute and innocent. You wanted to prove them wrong. Plus, it was always fun to mess with Dark. You and the Jims wanted to capture his reaction when he woke up.

You got to Dark’s bedroom, and quietly turned the door knob, peaking in. You let Camera Jim through. He panned his camera across the room until he let it rest on Dark’s sleeping face. He looked peaceful for once. It was slightly unsettling. Out of habit, Reporter Jim started quietly narrating the scene. You saw Dark start to stir at the sound, before opening his eyes slightly. You covered Jim’s mouth to keep him quiet so Dark wouldn’t notice you guys.

Dark blinked before he sat up slowly, eyes gazing about the room, before they landed on you three. His eyes burned holes through you. It was worse than the “Bat-glare”. You swore for a split second you saw his shell cracking. He kept on staring at you as he calmly got out of bed, walking towards you guys, never taking his eyes off you. He was so terrifying you couldn’t move. He got closer, closer.

He passed you.

He continued down the hallway, turning to go downstairs. You and the Jims looked at each other, confused out of your minds, shocked, before turning and bolting away. You probably should stay out of Dark’s way for a few days.


End file.
